origen de los guardianes 2
by super girl wolf phantom
Summary: un nuevo enemigo asecha a los niños. el hombre de la luna decide escoger a un singular espíritu.¿Quien sera? hay secretos que no quiere decir este nuevo guardian, ¿cuales son?
1. Capítulo 1 prologo

Origen de los guardianes 2

PROLOGO

Todo lo que recuerdo era caos, fuego, gritos. La única cosa que se es que mis hermanos por fin están a salvo del peligro, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? El humo se disperso, ahí arriba estaba la luna, me llamaba era lo que sentía.

Nadie del pueblo sabía que existía, pero si sabia una cosa, no descansare hasta que encuentre a la persona que causo todo esto.

Mi nombre es Jane halloowen. Que como lo se la luna me lo dijo, pero yo sabía que era alguien mas.


	2. Chapter 2 la nueva guardian

Origen de los guardianes 2

La nueva guardián.

4 años después de derrotar a pitch black, el rey de las pesadillas, los guardianes de nuevo fueron invocados por Norte, mejor conocido como santa clause.

Polo norte.

Norte: me alegra que estén aquí.

Conejo: ahora que pasa Norte.

Norte: el hombre de la luna tiene algo que decirnos.

Hada: no será porque….pitch haya vuelto ¿verdad?

Norte: eso es casi imposible.

La luna brillo hacia donde estaba el diamante justamente como la noche que escogió a Jack frost.

Jack: ¿Qué significa esto? Norte.

Norte: significa que esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián.

Jack: entonces, es así como me eligió.

Hada: si, en este diamante apareciste.

El diamante se alzo, fue formándose una figura femenina, vestía un vestido rojo sangre, con adornos naranjas, botas negras, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha negra y sus ojos eran de color azul con un ligero color rojo.

Conejo: no, no, puede ser, ella.

Norte: tendré que darte la razón conejo.

Hada: (voz temblorosa) ¿p... porque ella?

Meme: (no entiendo porque tanto escándalo)

Jack: ¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera?, es una chica. No es nada malo o hay algo que no se de ella y que me están ocultando.

Norte: (suspiro) supongo que ya estás listo para escuchar esta historia.

Jack: ¿Cuál historia?

Los tres guardianes (hada, conejo y norte) se vieron uno a otro nerviosos, sabían que Jack estaba en lo cierto le estaban ocultando un secreto muy grande para alguien de su edad.

Norte: fue hace 18 años, mucho antes de que fueras guardián, nosotros tres tomamos una noche libre, le habíamos contado de nuestra salida a un pueblo a meme, el se negó por que le estaba dando dulces sueños a los países que no acostumbran festejar esa noche. Pensamos que nada iba a suceder, en el pueblo en que estábamos, los niños pedían dulces, disfrazados de mounstros, entonces la vimos, ella veía a cada niño, pudimos notar que se fijo en un niño.

"Norte en su recuerdo: ¿Quién es ella?"

"Hada: no lo sé, pero no me gusta su mirada"

"conejo: algo trama esa chica, y no es nada bueno"

Escuchamos de ella un gruñido animal, sabíamos que eso era mala señal.

La vimos salir de los arbustos, no dimos cuenta que ella también podía transformarse en sombra, la atacamos, ella se dio cuenta del ataque, utilizamos luces de estrella para dañarla pero no funcionaba, la pude herir con mi espada, conejo con sus boomerangs, hada le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Conejo siguió contando la historia, al parecer Jack estaba atento a la historia cosa que no era común en el.

Conejo: la pudimos debilitar, ella se alejo rápido. La perseguimos hasta un claro del bosque, se veía débil. Tuvimos la intención de que se alejara de esos niños, pero escuchamos su voz.

"¿?: ¿Qué están tratando de hacer matarme? Le diré algo YO YA ESTOY MUERTA, vaya y pensar que ustedes eran mis héroes que patético, esto no ha terminado guardianes, me las van a pagar muy caro.

"Norte: Espera, ¿tu nos admiras?"

"¿?: los admiraba antes, ahora ya no, pierdo el tiempo con ustedes"

"Conejo: no vuelvas, por aquí, entendido"

"¿?: tan claro como el agua, oh y espero que te guste el regalito que te deje conejo"

Se fue de inmediato, sin dejar rastro alguno. Los niños estaban bien, no había pasado nada malo.

Al termino de la historia Jack se le ocurrió preguntar cuál era ese regalo que la chica le dejo conejo.

Jack: ¿Cuál era ese regalo que te dejo? Eh conejo.

Conejo: eso que te importa.

Jack: dijo, tal vez haya algo en ese regalo, que te haga cambiar de opinión.

Norte: bueno, en realidad conejo no lo ha abierto.

Conejo: que dices norte, ¿y qué tal si es una bomba?

Norte: tranquilo, conejo, vamos por esta chica y ya te dirá lo que es.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿quien eres en realidad?

Origen de los guardianes 2

¿Quién eres en realidad?

Jack se preguntaba si era cierto lo que decían los guardianes de esta espíritu, que ahora es la nueva guardiana. Todos subieron al trineo, Norte sabia donde encontrar a la nueva guardiana.

Se encontraba en un pueblo cercano a Burguess. En el pueblo una sombra que no era natural se materializó formando a una chica sonriente, con su aliento soplo a la hojas de los arboles haciendo que cambiaran de color de verde opaco a naranja o café.

A los niños les encantaba jugar en las hojas secas, el sol se estaba ocultando, muy pronto entraría la noche. La espíritu veía como se iban felices los niños con sus padres, ella dio una sonrisa, pero ocultaba una gran tristeza. Se fue al bosque, ahí siempre encontró paz y tranquilidad. La conocían como hallows'eve pero todos decían que era una leyenda urbana, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Los guardianes sobrevolaban el pueblo, debían encontrar ala espíritu, Jack sugirió buscarla en el bosque.

Jack: ¿y si la buscamos en el bosque?

Norte: buena idea, Jack.

El trineo bajo a un lugar seguro, la mayoría de los animales que había eran ardillas, así que no tenía que preocuparse. La espíritu no estaba muy lejos de los guardianes, conejo pudo percibir el olor de la espíritu ¿era perfume? Se preguntaba conejo.

Conejo: esta por halla.

Todos siguieron al gigantesco conejo, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la espíritu, los guardianes vieron algo diferente en ella. Tenía un brazalete de metal en su ante-brazo.

Jack:¿es ella?

Conejo: si, es ella, ¿verdad que es temible?

Jack: amm….pues…creo que sí.

Norte: hay que esperar el momento para atraparla.

La espíritu se quitaba con cuidado la capucha pero no dejaba ver su rostro, aun así en el rio se reflejaba su reflejo, dejo salir un suspiro.

¿?: Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué piensan que soy una leyenda?

Cerro sus ojos, pero los abrió al instante, tenía un mal presentimiento, un dolor punzante llego en su ante brazo.

¿?: Rayos! Como duele!

Se elevo en el aire, para irse, cuanto antes. Los guardianes aprovecharon para atraparla, norte aventó una bola de luz, que hizo que la chica se cubriera el rostro.

¿?: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Meme la durmió con un poco de su arena de sueños. La chica bostezo y se quedo dormida, como estaba en el aire fue cayendo hacia los fuertes brazos de Norte.

Fueron de inmediato al trineo, no tendrían mucho tiempo hasta que despertara, lo que pudo deducir meme es que ella duerme durante los días soleados.

Al llegar al polo norte, Norte sugirió para seguridad de todos, que la chica este esposada, a Jack no le pareció buena idea sentía que la nueva guardiana no es realmente lo que creen los guardianes.

Jack veía curioso a la chica, tal vez un vistazo al rostro de su nueva compañera, pero un movimiento de la chica, lo saco de sus pensamientos, se fue con los demás esperando que despertara.

Jack: oigan, ¿Qué tal si no es mala?

Norte: ay, Jack. Te advertimos, ella iba atacar a un niño inocente.

Jack: si, pero ¿al menos saben que quería ella del niño?

Conejo: simplemente vimos que lo iba atacar, si no fuera por nosotros, no sabríamos nada del niño.

Jack: y mmm ¿saben el nombre de ella?

Un movimiento que venía de la chica los alerto a todos, excepto por Jack, sin decir nada, camino hacia la espíritu. Algo le decía que ella era buena y no malvada. Le probaría a sus compañeros guardianes que estaban equivocados.

Los guardianes se dieron cuenta de lo que iba hacer Jack, pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba cerca de la chica a la que consideraban peligrosa.

La espíritu se despertó sobresaltada al verse en un lugar desconocido, respiraba nerviosa.

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy? (vio que estaba esposada) y ¿por qué tengo estas cosas?

Jack: hola!

¿?: Hola!

Jack: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Mi nombre es Jane, Jane Halloowen. ¿tu eres..?

Jack: jack, Jack Frost.

Jane: alto, alto, ¡Jack Frost! Wow!

Jack: ¿Por qué te sorprende verme?

Jane: bueno, es porque eh oído mucho de ti, hasta donde yo sé tu eres el que venció a Pitch Black.

Jack: en realidad, tuve un poco de ayuda.

Jane: si, lo sé, de Jaime y sus amigos ¿supongo?

Jack: espera, ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Jane: ….. Un pajarito me lo dijo.

Jack: no se si creerte o no.

Jane: solo bromeo, (rio divertida) en realidad me entere por medio de la luna, no es muy hablador, pero dice buenos chistes (en voz baja).

Los demás guardianes se acercaron a los dos jóvenes espíritus, que tenía una conversación muy animada, al parecer la espíritu no había hecho algo malo a Jack.

Norte: Jack, harías el favor de presentar a tu nueva amiga.

Jack: por supuesto, bien Jane ellos son los guardianes, chicos ella es Jane Halloowen.

Jane reconoció a 3 espíritus en particular, les dio una mirada espeluznante, con rencor casi llena de venganza. Dio un pequeño gruñido, pero demasiado audible.

Norte: así, que vienes a vengarte.

Jane: ¿a vengarme? ¿Yo? (con sarcasmo)¿Cómo lo voy hacer si estoy encadenada?

Conejo: eso no va a suceder. Ahora dinos ¿Por qué atacaste a ese niño hace 18 años?

Jane: de nuevo con eso? YO no lo ataque.

Conejo: entonces ¿Cómo explicas que le gruñiste?

Jane: te refieres a esto (gruño muy amenazante).

Conejo se tenso al escuchar ese gruñido de nuevo era realmente aterrador. Los demás también se sorprendieron, la nueva guardián hizo que conejo le temiera.

Norte: si no lo atacaste entonces ¿Por qué lo observabas amenazante?

Jane: ustedes saben el significado de Halloowen. ¿no? Me lo imagine, significa que las brujas, demonios, fantasmas y mounstros se les permite entrar al mundo humano, siguiendo la única regla, no hacerle daño a ningún niño. Hace 18 años, un niño estaba siendo asechado por un demonio, yo tuve que atacar a ese demonio no al niño.

Hada: pero se supone que esas cosas no existen.

Jane: eso es lo que ustedes creen, ahora como vi a ese demonio si se supone que son invisibles ante los ojos humanos y espíritus, pues el hombre de la luna me dio esa habilidad de ver a esos demonios y demás mounstros con unos ojos especiales que yo tengo. En resumen yo estoy a cargo de que ellos no rompan la única regla.

Norte: ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Jane: la clave está en el regalo que le di a conejo, que realmente era para todos ustedes.

Hada: abre el regalo conejo.

Conejo: que lo abra ella.

Jane: oh por favor, piensas que te estoy engañando.

Conejo: si, creo que me estas engañando.

Jane: primero quítenme estas cosas, abriré por ustedes el regalo "peligrosos" (haciendo comillas con sus dedos).

Norte tuvo que hacerlo ya que tenia la llave, al acercarse a la chica, sintió una aura blanca muy brillante, intensa. Que no podría ser común de ella.

La desposo con la llave, ahora que la chica estaba libre ella se acerco al regalo, lo abrió con mucha calma, metió la mano y saco un pequeño aparato al parecer de alta tecnología.

Jane: Jack ¿me prestas tu cayado?

Jack: si, pero ¿no lo vas a romper o si?

Jane: no soy capaz de hacer eso, alguien que ahora considero mi amigo.

Jack le entrego su cayado, le daba la impresión de que no le haría nada, porque cuando Jane agarro el cayado, su brillo invernal seguía ahí, no como cuando lo agarro pitch. El aparato que tenía en su otra mano se fusiono con el cayado, ahora era más moderno pero seguía siendo de madera.

Jane: pruébalo, se que te va encantar.

Jack: ¿con que lo pruebo?

Ya tenía su cayado, lo sentía nuevo. Como la primera vez que lo vio en el lago donde renació, se preguntaba ¿Dónde habría renacido Jane?

Jane silbo, unas sombras oscuras aparecieron ante los guardianes, por un momento pensaron que la nueva guardiana los había traicionado.

Jane: no se preocupen, son simuladores, es decir no son reales.

Es para que Jack pruebe la mejora de su cayado. Jack ataco a las sombras de su cayado salieron espinas echas de hielo, que pudo deshacer a las sombras que no eran reales.

Jane: ven.

Jack: esta genial.

Jane: sabía que te gustaría. Ahora presiona esta parte del cayado.

Jack lo hizo de inmediato, estaba emocionado, es como un regalo de navidad adelantado. Aunque sabía que seguía en la lista de chicos malos.

El cayado se trasformo en una espada, pero un poco mas mejorada y más ligera. Todos estaban impresionados.

Norte: nos disculpamos, fuimos un poco bruscos. Pero creo que tenemos que decirte que ahora eres una guardiana.

Jane: (confundida) ¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

Hada: si, el hombre de la luna te eligió.

Jane: oh ya veo, ¿por qué debo ser yo? Seguramente hay alguien más. Ustedes desconfían de mí.

Norte: bueno, eso fue antes de conocerte.

Jane: eso explica las esposas.

Conejo: entonces nos vas a decir ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Jane: no es la forma que quería presentarme, pero está bien. Que puede salir mal.

Jane se quitaba la capucha que le cubría el rostro, pero su sexto sentido le decía que en su hogar la necesitaban, de nuevo se puso su capucha. Jack ya le había regresado el aparato. De atrás de su capucha con capa saco una especie de bola en forma de chicle, lo puso en el suelo de ahí apareció un portal.

Norte: pensé que era el único que tenia portales así.

Jane: supongo que tienen que ir conmigo, estos portales son peligros así que no se aleguen demasiado.

Todos entraron al portal siguiendo a jane, sin saber que su nueva aventura apenas comenzaba.


	4. Chapter 4 la profecia

Origen de los guardianes 2

La profecía.

Al salir por el portal, llegaron a un pasillo de un ¿castillo?. La caída no fue muy agradable.

Conejo: podrían quitarse de encima.

Jane: (rio) oops, creo que no les mencione sobre el aterrizaje.

Norte: ¿Por qué no caíste igual que nosotros?

Jane: años de práctica.

¿?: Jane! ¿Eres tú?

La voz que pregunto era de una niña, detrás de ella salieron otros niños, ellos corrieron abrazar a Jane con mucha alegría. Los guardianes se dieron cuenta que los niños no eran humanos, si no mounstros de las películas de terror.

Jane: hola! Chicos! ¿Me extrañaron?

¿?: Claro que si, eres como nuestra hermana mayor.

Otra voz se escucho por otro de los pasillos.

¿?: ¿Con quién están hablando niños?

Niña: ya regreso Jane!

Jane: oh! Hola Karen!

Karen: Jane. ¿Qué te paso?

Jane: estaba en un pueblo y luego ellos me secuestraron. (Señalando a los guardianes) Pero no todos me caen mal.

Unos guardias acorralaron a los guardianes, al parecer tenían armas que podrían dañar a cualquiera. Eran hombres lobos, listos para atacar en cuanto se lo pidiera Jane.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a jane agitado y preocupado. La noticia que le estaba por dar, era realmente mala.

Guardia jefe: Jane! Tenemos un grave problema.

Jane: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Guardia jefe: tenemos sospechas de que "ya sabes quién regreso"

Jane: oh no!

Jane se quito su capucha, su pelo era de color negro como la noche, largo y brillante. Otro de los guardias le conto lo que el enemigo de Jane quería.

Guardia 1: creo que quiere lo de la profecía.

Jane: Hm, recuerdo bien eso de la profecía al parecer es cierta.

Guardia jefe: es posible, se activo la alarma de la biblioteca secreta.

Norte: disculpa. ¿Pero cuál profecía?

Jane: supongo que tendré que decirles acerca de esta profecía.

Jack: entonces podrías decirnos ¿Cuál es la profecía?

Jane: (al guardia jefe) quiero que vigilen todas las posibles entradas, (a los guardianes) ustedes síganme.

Niña: ¿y nosotros?

Jane: me harían el favor de llevar mi capa a mi habitación.

Los niños no dudaron en agarrar la capa de jane, les gustaba esa capa porque siempre traía regalos de los lugares que iba a visitar su hermana.

Ahora que ya no tenía su capa, los guardianes se dieron cuenta que jane era hermosa. Dudaron en seguirla pero ella sabía lo que pasaba, así que la tenía que seguir.

Conejo: ¿Quién eran esos niños?

Jane: ellos son los hijos de vampiros y hombres lobo que me ayudan a preparar dulces de halloowen. Yo a cambio los cuido para que no se metan en problemas.

Hada: así, que por eso te consideran su hermana mayor.

Jane: si, supongo que es como un don que tengo.

Llegaron al lugar donde los guio jane, era una sala casi común, excepto por una pantalla. Los guardianes entraron algo desconfiados.

Jane: si gustan tomen asiento.

Los guardianes apenas confiaban en jane, excepto dos guardianes. Jack y meme.

Jane: hay una profecía, que deben saber.

Su voz se escuchaba detrás de los guardianes, antes estaba delante de ellos.

Conejo: ¿Cómo lo…?

Jane apareció de nuevo pero aun lado de la mesa, ahí dejo caer con mucho cuidado un libro no muy grande,

Norte: ¿en este libro esta lo de profecía?

Jane: si, aquí esta.

Conejo: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Jane: ¿eh? No te entiendo.

Conejo: ¿Cómo hiciste de aparecerte así de la nada?

Jane: creo que saben que yo también tengo la habilidad de convertirme en sombra.

Conejo: al único que conocemos que puede hacer eso es… un momento no será que nos estas engañando para caer en una trampa

Jane: creo que esto es más importante, que estar hablando de mis poderes!

Conejo: bien, tranquila, (susurrando) que gruñona.

Conejo sintió un golpe en la cabeza, se volteo y vio que su boomerang lo había golpeado, el golpe no había sido tan suave. Así que fijo la mirada en jane, pero ella buscaba la página correcta.

Conejo: jane. ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?

Norte: ssh, conejo estamos en una biblioteca.

Jane: aquí esta.

Los guardianes se acercaron a ver mejor la imagen y el texto que estaba en el libro, al parecer lo que decía era en un idioma un tanto extraño.

Meme: (¿Qué es lo que dice?)

Jane: dice que un guerrero con una valentía inimaginable derrotara a un ser tan malvado y cruel. La única arma que necesita son 6 joyas, junto con el medallón legendario.

Jack: ¿De qué medallón está hablando?

Jane: solo recuerdo que una vez escuche de la leyenda de ese medallón. Dicen que solo uno de lo que tienen la marca de la realeza pueden tocar el medallón fusionado con las 6 joyas para tener su poder y derrotar a la maldad que asecha.

Norte: podemos ayudarte a buscar las joyas.

Jane: y descuidar lo que protegen, lo siento, pero no me pueden acompañar.

Conejo: eso es cierto, odio admitirlo, pero ahora eres una guardiana y tenemos que protegerte también.

Jane: lo que harán ustedes es vigilar por aire y tierra, si no hay algo anormal.

Jane salió del salón, los guardianes la siguieron no muy convencidos de lo que les dijo era muy peligroso si se trataba de un enemigo muy cruel.

Hada: ahora, ¿adónde vamos?

Jane: les mostrare a lo que nos estamos enfrentando,

Norte: ¿tan peligroso es este enemigo?

Jane: es de lo peor. Es un…..¡aaah!

Una masa oscuro agarro el tobillo de jane, la arrastro hacia una pared. Los guardianes trataron de salvarla, pero lo que la había atrapado era muy fuerte.

El lobo jefe de los guardias llego justo en el momento que desaparecía la mano de jane.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué paso?

Jack: algo oscuro atrapo a jane.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué?!

Todos los que estaban cerca escucharon la terrible noticia. Los niños se acercaron tristes, sabían que su hermana era fuerte pero no podía hacerlo sola contra lo que la atrapo.

Niña: saben ¿Cómo era lo que atrapo a jane?

Hada: era como una garra oscura.

Norte: lo raro…. Es que no tenía nada que ver con arena de pesadilla.

Karen: entonces ella sigue aquí.

Conejo: ¿ella? ¿De quién están hablando?

Guardia jefe: tenemos prohibido decirlo.

Niño: la única que lo sabe es Jane.

Entonces escucharon golpes, gruñidos, mordidas y más golpes. Una figura salió de la pared, era jane, se veía terrible. Todo su cuerpo estaba herido. Otra figura salió, era una chica en forma de humo negro, no se le veían los pies, parecía más un fantasma y tenía una mirada aterradora. Los niños la reconocieron así que se escondieron detrás de los guardianes muy asustados.

Guardia jefe: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: Sabes muy bien lo que quiero Dennis.

Guardia jefe: ni pienses que te lo voy a dar.

¿?: ja, tu no. Es ella quien me lo va a dar, pero todo a su tiempo.

La chica sombra se esfumo en el aire. Los niños aun estaban asustados agarraban fuerte a los guardianes, abrazándolos de las piernas, al parecer esa chica era su peor pesadilla.

Niña: ella me da miedo.

Los demás asintieron, ellos sentían miedo de esa chica que ahora era enemiga de los guardianes. Los guardianes sabían que eso era malo, tenían que enfrentarse a esta nueva enemiga. ¿Pero cómo?

Guardia jefe: hay que llevar a Jane a la enfermería.

El lobo se la llevo, todos lo seguían. Al llegar a la enfermería todos estaban preocupados, las heridas de Jane eran mucho peores de lo que imaginaban.

Niña: ¿se va a recuperar? ¿Verdad?

Enfermera: claro que si, nena. Hay que esperar por un milagro.

En la sala de espera los niños se veían tristes, hasta los juguetes que estaban ahí les parecían aburridos. Norte y los demás se acercaron para animar a estos niños tan especiales.

Norte: ¿Cómo es que conocen a Jane?

Niña: la conocimos durante una pelea entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

Conejo: ¿podemos saber sus nombres?

Niña: yo me llamo Tara, el es Mark, ella es Akena, Francis y Sam.

Hada: ¿son los únicos niños?

Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa amable.

Meme: (¿Cómo fue esa pelea?)

Sam: primero nuestros padres peleaban a palabras, cuando ella llego se dieron cuenta que tenía algo de vampiro y lobo, con eso termino la pelea.

Mark: la curaron, después todos hicieron una acta de paz.

Conejo: ¿acta de paz?

Tara: si, esta acta a mantenido la paz entre nosotros, si tenemos conflictos pero siempre con una solución.

Hada: ¿Dónde se encuentra esa acta?

Francis: lo único que sabemos es que esta en el salón principal.

Jack: ¿podemos ir a ver esa acta?

Sam: si.

Los niños guiaron a los guardianes al salón principal, al llegar es como decían ahí se encontraba el acta de paz.

Norte: no entiendo lo que dice.

Guardia jefe: niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? Jane por fin está despertando.

Akena: ¿podemos ir a verla? (ilusionada)

Guardia jefe: por supuesto (a los guardianes) ustedes también.

Los guardianes dudaron en seguirlos, querían ver a Jane y preguntar ¿Quién fue la que la ataco?

En la enfermería Jane, tenia vendajes por todas partes, parecía una momia. Jane estaba despertando, no se podía parar por el dolor que tenia. Los niños la abrazaron con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla de lo que ya estaba.

Tara: que bien que ya estés bien Jane. Pensamos que te íbamos a perder.

Mark:¿Cómo te sientes?

Jane: me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

Enfermera: esta estable, dejen de suministrarle sangre.

Las enfermeras le quitaron las jeringas, al quitárselas Jane emitió el sonido de dolor que sentía.

Tara: bien, nosotros ya nos íbamos, seguramente tus amigos quieran hablar contigo.

Los niños salieron, más tranquilos. Los guardianes lo notaron fácilmente, vieron que ya estaban jugando con sus juguetes. Jane sonreía a sus hermanos, luego les dio una mirada confusa a los guardianes.

Norte: bien, sentimos no haberte ayudado.

Jane: ¿te refieres a que me estaban tratando de ayudar?

Jack: si, pero esa cosa era muy fuerte.

Jane: si, lo sé y eso fue muy lindo de su parte.

Conejo: ahora ¿Quién fue la que te ataco?

Jane: (suspiro) bien, su nombre es Shannon Dark.

Norte: no había escuchado sobre ella.

Jane: te aseguro, que no la quisieras conocer, ella realmente es mala. Miren lo que me pasó a mí.

Jack: crees que ella sea el mal que habla la profecía.

Jane: puede ser, ella ha hecho muchas cosas horrendas y casi catastróficas.

Hada: ¿catastróficas? ¿Cómo cuales?

Jane: pues, lo que puedo recordar. Es que casi libera a los demonios de la dimensión oscura.

Meme: (¿Qué es la dimensión oscura?)

Jane: la dimensión oscura, es un lugar frio mucho más que el hielo. Ni siquiera puedes respirar bien, solo hay oscuridad y un montón de demonios hambrientos de atacar a los humanos y no solo a los niños.

Jack: ¿y sucedió eso?

Jane: afortunadamente no. Eso paso hace muchos años, tal vez siglos.

Conejo: ¿y cómo sabes eso de la dimensión oscura?

Jane: yo una vez estuve ahí, ni siquiera me pregunten como salí viva.

Norte: supongo que conoces muy bien ese lugar.

Jane: ese lugar es mil veces peor que tener una pesadilla, hasta este momento las pesadillas las encuentro agradables. No me malentiendan pero es así como yo lo veo.

Conejo: ¿y has tenido pesadillas?

Jane: pues hasta ahora no.

Jack: pero ¿si has tenido pesadillas?

Jane: pues solo como visiones de mi pasado tal vez, pero pesadillas no.

Jack: así, que tampoco recuerdas tu pasado.

Jane: no, ¿tu si pudiste recordar tus memorias?

Jack: no fue fácil, pero si, ahora ya se porque soy un guardián.

Jane: mmm, ella se está haciendo más fuerte. Nunca había utilizado mucho sus poderes.

Conejo: ¿entonces la has enfrentado antes?

Jane: mmm, si. No recuerdo bien, pero fue un poco difícil.

Enfermera: disculpa, pero Jane tiene que descansar.

Norte: está bien, jane haremos lo que nos dijiste.

Los guardianes salieron de la enfermería, sabían que Jane aun no estaba del todo bien, tenían que irse, ¿pero cómo? El lugar donde estaba parecía una zona que no permitía portales extraños.

Conejo: ¿ahora como salimos?

Norte: hay que buscar donde podamos salir.

Los guardianes buscaban en varias puertas la salida, pero solo encontraban habitaciones donde se encontraban otros amigos de Jane haciendo su trabajo, hada le pregunto a uno de los tantos amigo de Jane, ¿Dónde estaba la salida?, el dio la indicación, pero también sabía que primero tenían que salir del castillo para irse y hacer lo que les indico Jane.

Jack no quería dejar a jane sola, así que les dijo a los guardianes que se fueran sin él y que no se preocuparan.

Jack: me voy a quedar con Jane.

Norte: está bien Jack, solo ten cuidado. Su enemiga es muy fuerte.

Jack: lo se, gracias Norte.

Jack frost de nuevo entro al castillo corriendo, sentía una atracción extraña por Jane, tal vez se por la preocupación. Pero era algo más fuerte, era….no no era eso, es su amiga, apenas la conocía, admitía que era muy linda. Jack dejo salir un suspiro y fue a ver como seguía Jane.


End file.
